Untitled
by ItsJustBrandon
Summary: the summary can't be explained although you should read it. hints of Troypay. Permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Troy was in his room, laying on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes glanced out the window, catching a few lighting bolts and an earful of a thunderous thunder that made the window shake. Troy turned to his head to look at his clock.

12:45 am.

He closed his eyes and turned over on his side to try to go to sleep. His cell phone went off and he quickly picked it up, trying to wake his parents in the room just down the hall.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Troy—"

"Shar?!" he shrieked. "I mean, Shar," he whispered again.

"Troy, I know it's late and everything… I'm sorry I woke you up—"

"No no. I wasn't sleep actually. What's wrong? You sound upset."

Sharpay choked back her tears. "I can tell you everything later. I just need you right now."

Troy got out his bed quickly, starting to get dressed. "Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"You don't have to go too far, considering I'm right outside."

"Okay then... well, just stay where you are and I'll be outside in a minute."

She nodded. "Alright." Troy hung up his phone and grabbed his jacket. He stuck his head out of his room and surveyed the hall. Nothing. He stepped out and quietly walked passed his parents' bedroom, down the stairs. He ran towards the door leading to the backyard.

"Sharpay! Shar where are you?!" Troy looked around frantically.

"I'm right here Troy, you don't have you yell and wake the whole neighborhood," the voice behind him said.

He turned around and sighed. He opened his arms and Sharpay walked into them. He held her as tight as he could. "You okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder. He loosened his hug and looked at her. "Come on inside."

They walked towards the house. Sharpay walked through the door and Troy closed it behind him. "How long have you been out there?" he whispered. "You're completely soaked."

She shrugged. "I don't know. Probably half an hour. I was debating whether or not to call you."

"You can always call me, no matter what." Troy took her hand and lead her upstairs to his room. Once there, he locked the door. Sharpay sat on his bed. He turned to her.

"I don't wanna saound too forward but you're gonna have to take your clothes off."

She raised an eyebrow. He smiled and laughed a little. "In all seriousnesss of course." Her expression didn't change. "You don't believe me?" She shook her head and started smiling.

"Should I?" she almost laughed. Troy chuckled. "You definitely should."

"Why's that?"

"Because your clothes are wet and you could catch a cold."

"I can take my chances," she smiled.

He smiled. "Well you shouldn't. I could end up catching that cold and that wouldn't be good. You wouldn't want me walking around having a weak immune system."

Sharpay laughed. "Right, Troy, right."

"So with that being said, off with 'em," he smiled. "Do you need help or what?"

"Do you think I need help?" she smirked.

Troy started to laugh nervously. "You know what? You, you look like you got it all under control." He walked over to his dresser and went through the drawers, pulling out his warmup suit. He tossed the clothes to her. "You can change into those. I'm gonna go check around the house. You need anything?"

"No I'm good," she smiled. "Thank you." He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." Then stepped out of the room. He walked down the hall towards his parents' room. He grabbed the doorknob and closed the door. He walked back into his room, locking the door behind him.

Sharpay had changed closthes and was sitting on Troy's bed, with her hands in her pockets. She smiled at him.

"You feel better now?" Troy smiled, sitting next to her.

She smiled, nodding. "Much better."

"I knew you would. So, you take my bed and I'll crash on the floor."

"You really wanna sleep on the floor?"

"No but you're my guest and I'm trying to make you feel at home."

Sharpay shook her head. "Home is the last place I ever wanna be."

"Oh right. Forgot about that. Well, you are gonna tell me what happened?"

She looked at him. "So you really wanna know?" He looked back at her. "Do you think I really wanna know?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

Sharpay laughed quietly. Troy smiled. "What?"

She shook her head smiling. "Nothing." He chuckled. "Look you can tell me if you want, no pressure."

She smiled at him. "Troy, you're just amazing." He shook his head. "No you really are," she took his hand. Troy looked at their hands and at Sharpay. He put his other hand on hers.

"No.. you're the one who's really amazing," he said softly. He scanned her face for some kind of expression. There wasn't any, not really. She didn't exactly have a black face but Troy couldn't read it. "So okay, you go ahead and take the bed."

"You're not gonna stay with me?" she looked at him.

"I can- only if you want me to."

She nodded. "Yeah, I want you to."

"Okay then." Troy got up and under the covers. Sharpay followed suit. Both laid next to each other, afraid to move. She turned her head and looked at Troy. "It happened again," she said softly.

Troy looked at her. "What do you mean, you talkin' bout your dad?"

She nodded. He sat up on his elbows. "Tonight? What about this time?"

She shook her head. "Nothing really this time. He was pretty much drunk and on some kinda range." She shrugged. "Threw a few punches and Ryan and I were out."

"Well where's Ryan?"

"I don't know. He had me get out of the house first."

He nodded. "Long as you're safe, that's all that matters." She smiled up at him. "There's something I've always wondered," she said.

"What's that?" he smiled back. She kept smiling and lowered her head. "Why do you care about me so much?"

"How can I not? I know we haven't been the best of friends - or lack thereof - but I've always had feelings for you.. just like you for me."

"My crush on you was evident," she laughed.

He laughed. "You can say that again."

"But you never had a problem with it."

"Of course not," he smiled. He laid back on the bed. Sharpay smiled at him. "Why not?"

"I don't know. It's complicated."

"Right of course.. Everything seems to be these days."

Troy turned on his side to look at her. He took her hand in his. Sharpay looked at him. "The point I'm trying to make us.. that I like you too Shar, I know it might not have seemed like it in the past but it's true."

"You really mean that?"

He nodded. "Never meant anything more." He gazed into her eyes; Sharpay returned the gaze. Troy pressed his forehead against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lighting then thunder. Sharpay held on to Troy tightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You scared?"

She shook her head. "No. I just.. go scared at that moment."

"Right Shar right," he laughed. "No worries. I'm here to protect you."

She smiled and rested her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her forehead.

"Troy I can't thank you enough for being with me."

"Again, no worries. It's an honor." She just shook her head.

"What about your parents? I don't wanna get you in trouble or anything."

"Don't worry about my parents. They wake up early and leave for something on the weekends. So you're pretty safe."

Sharpay yawned and closed her eyes, resting her head against Troy's chest.

"Oh okay.." she said half sleeping. "Just let me know…."

"Shar you're tired. Go to sleep," he laughed a little. She nodded and fell asleep. Troy kissed her cheek and slowly went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sharpay woke up to the sound of a basketball and some laughter outside in the Bolton's backyard. She got out of the bed and looked out the window. Outside, she could see Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason oplaying basketball, having a good time. She smiled as Troy made a three pointer. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi came throigh the gate and Sharpay's smiled faded. She turned away from the window.

She didn't couldn't stand to see Troy with Gabriella. She didn't really hate her but she did have some resentment towards her.

Sharpay put on her shoes and left out the room. She carefully walked down the hall and remembered that Troy's parents were gone. She went downstairs and out the doors to the backyard.

Both the guys and girls looked at her. Troy smiled. "Well good morning sleepyhead." Sharpay gave him a small smile.

"Did you sleep alright?"

She nodded. "Pretty good," she said in a low voice.

"Something wrong." Troy looked worried.

"No I'm fine," she said quickly. "I just need to go home."

He nodded. Zeke opened his mouth to say something but Troy spoke before he got a chance. "Okay, I can walk you there if you want me to."

She nodded. "Yeah, the sooner the better." Troy bounced the ball to Jason. "You guys finish up. I won't be gone long." He started walking over to Sharpay but Chad grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Troy!" he whispered harshly. "What the heck dude?! Why's Sharpay here?"

Troy sighed. "Long story. I'll explain later."

"Man you had the ice queen in your house."

"I said I'll explain later." Chad let him go and Troy walked out with Sharpay on his side.

Taylor looked at Chad. "What was that about?" she asked. Chad shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out later."

Troy looked at Sharpay while they were walking. "Okay," he finally said. "You're lying to me."

Sharpay looked up at him. "Lying about what?"

"Something's wrong. You're just not telling me."

"That's because there's nothing to tell. There's nothing wrong with me. I promise."

He shook his head. "I can't believe that."

She sighed. "Whatever Troy."

"I'm not trying to argue with you Shar."

She didn't say anything. They stopped in front of her house.

"Yeah well, thanks for walking me home." She turned to go inside her house but Troy caught her by the arm.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I told you, nothing."

"I told you.. I can't believe that."

"Then that's on you Troy."

He sighed. "Look come by my house later."

"Maybe."

"Just come."

"I said maybe."

Troy let go Sharpay's arm and she went into her house. She opened the door to find the living room like it was the night before. Pillows from the couch on the floor, seat cushions ripped with the stuffing everywhere. Lamps broken.

Sharpay stepped over everything. Once thing's for sure her dad was nowhere to be found.

"Ryan are you here?" There was no answer. "Ryan?" she called again. Before she could say another word, an arm grabbed around her waist and a wet soapy hand covered her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ryan are you here?" There was no answer. "Ryan?" she called again. Before she could say another word, an am grabbed around her waist and a wet, soapy hand covered her mouth, pulling her into the kitchen._

She let out screams but they were only muffled. So she started to kick.

"Sharpay stop it" Ryan almost yelled. "You're gonna get us in trouble."

Sharpay stopped and pushed Ryan from her. "Don't scare me like that again! You had me thinking you were Dad." She wiped her mouth and had a look of disgust on her face. "What are you doing anyway?"

Ryan walked over to the sink and picked up a dish he had previously been washing. "I'm trying not to get in trouble, that's what. You coming here yelling isn't helping at all. You're gonna wake Dad up. He just went to sleep."

"Wait, you've been here all night?"

He nodded. "That's right. See, after you left, I went to handle Dad myself."

"Ryan!" she hit his arm. "That's dangerous!"

"Eh, not so much," he shrugged. "It was pretty easy. No let me rephrase that, it wasn't so much easy. But it was better cause you weren't in the house."

"What happened after I left? Did he notice?"

"Nope. Didn't know you were gone. But it doesn't matter anymore. It's over, it's a new day."

Sharpay pulled out a chair and sat down. Ryan looked at her.

"Where'd you go last night?"

"Bolton's place."

Ryan placed the dish in the drying rack then turned to look at her, leaning against the sink crossing his arms. "So tell me what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"For a girl who just spent the night at her crush's house, you seem pretty bummed."

"So I'm supposed to be jumping for joy that I slept with Troy?"

Ryan's eyes widened at the remark. "You what?" Sharpay raised her hand in the air, as if the silence him. "Don't even go there, Ry. Nothing happened between us. So calm down."

He eyed her. "Mmhm, right."

"It's the truth!" she yelled.

"Okay Shar, whatever you say."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know what?" Ryan looked at her. "Never mind. I'm gonna be upstairs." She got up from the chair and went upstairs the back way.

On her way to her room, she came across the familiar face she knew as her dad. Sharpay froze where she was a looked at her dad.

"Hey Sharpay," he dad gave a friendly smile.

"Hey Dad, did I wake you?"

He shook his head. "No sweetie, you didn't."

"Then maybe you should go back to bed if you're still tired." Point was, she didn't feel like dealing with her dad at 9:00 in the morning.

"That's okay. I'm up now," he rubbed his eyes. "I have to get ready for a meeting anyway."

Her father took a step and Sharpay took a step back. He took another, she backed back.

"What's wrong Shar?"

"Nothing Dad."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded quietly. "I'm positive."

He looked at her. "Okay then. I'll be home later tonight. You and Ryan can order a pizza or you can go out, if you chose to do so."

"Okay," she nodded again.

The father smiled, walking towards her. He kissed the top of Sharpay's head and walked away, She walked to her room and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

"Come on," Troy said coming back through the gate. "Let's finish this so we can do something else."

"Troy!" Zeke yelled. "How could you man?!"

Troy gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? How could I what?"

"How could you sleep with Sharpay? You know how much I like her."

He sighed. "Who said I slept with her?"

"Then how come she came out of your house… with your clothes?" Chad asked.

"She was just in my house.. with my clothes. So what?!"

"So what nothing!" Jason yelled. "You slept with Sharpay! Of all people!"

"Hey!" Troy and Zeke said. They looked at each other. "There's nothing wrong with Shar," he concluded.

"We're supposed to take your word for it?" Chad asked.

"Leave Troy alone," Gabriella said. "If he says he didn't do anything, then he didn't do anything."

"Exactly," Troy said. "Why would I lie about something like this? Nothing happened."

The guys looked at each other. Troy looked at them. "If you don't believe me then… just forget about it." He went inside. Gabriella followed him.

Jason shook his head. "There's something going on with Troy. If you haven't noticed, Sharpay has been hanging around him a lot."

"Well she does like him," Kelsi said.

"Don't say that!" Zeke said.

"It's true."

"But do you think I wanna hear that? I'm out." Zeke left.

"How could they think I slept with Shar?!" Troy sat on his couch and ran his fingers through his hair. Gabriella sat next to him.

"Don't let them get to you," she said. "They're just confused. They don't know what to think."

"Talk about majorly confused. Shar's just my friend."

"I believe you Troy," she put her hand on his shoulder. Troy smiled at her a little. "Thanks."

She smiled back. "But why was Sharpay here?"

"Something happened at home. So she came to me."

"You're a good friend."

He smiled. "I try to be." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Gabriella shrugged, still smiling. "Just because."

"Well thank you much."

"You're welcome."

She laid her head on Troy's shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
